grand theft zoido
by blackhowler
Summary: bit does diferent jobs for employers its a diferent timeline and new missions are added evy once and awile
1. missoin 1

I don't own ZOIDS so don't sue me ahh!!! It's the creator of zoids!! Oh that's my bro hehe sorry ok lets go!!!!!  
  
  
  
… Hey what the hell is that little line that follows my letters anyway … get it away!!! …………………………………………………………………………. ahh must run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It won't leave huh what go on with the story????? Oh yeah I forgot sorry ok let's go!! Oh yeah this is an alternate timeline  
  
  
  
Lena was visiting uhhmm uhh the red comet (I for got her name o well she's not a big  
  
Character in this any way). "Sis (girls call each other that right??), do u have a back scratchier I have a horrible itch on my back" Lena said.  
  
DUM DUM DOM!!!  
  
"What the hell was that"?  
  
"No clue" the red comet (hehe) responded.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
" Who said that" the two girls said.  
  
UHH GIRLS THAT'S THE KNOCKING SOUND WE CANT ACTUAL WRITE THE SOUND IT MAKES  
  
"oh"  
  
OK ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
"Who is it" the girls said.  
  
The door opened and every thing turned dark. A second later everything lit up  
  
"uh yeah there ben surm smell powa youts and we traceded them sorced to dis pace so we gonna work on da roof" the repairman said the climbed up to the roof.  
  
The girls stood silent for a second  
  
"Ok …………."  
  
Again this time the power went out and a man appeared in the door way with a gun  
  
  
  
BI IT IT IT IT IT IT the gun went off  
  
"Stupid cockroach" the guy said as he went to sit down  
  
"Bit how many times have I told you to knock" the red comet (hehe) said.  
  
"The door was open was there anything I could do" the man (bit) said.  
  
"I have to pee" Lena said and walked to the bathroom  
  
" So what do I have to steal to get my organoid (from season 2 I just felt like adding it lol)back??" Bit said  
  
"Just steal the liger zero from some team called blitz hmmmm odd name"  
  
Bit saluted and walked away.  
  
" Hey sis you have a back massage" Lena shouted from the bath room  
  
  
  
"That's not a back message" (IT'S A DILDO!! SORRY JUST HAD TO ADD THAT HEHE)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 is over!!! Did u like it? 


	2. harry losser

Ahhh run the lines back|!!!!!!!!!! Oh im on ok yeah hmm were did we leave off oh yes with the part were bit leaves ok  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"huh now I have to steel the legendary liger zero foi next time I get a organoid stolen from me it should be stolen by the grocery store." Bit said as he walked to his black saber tiger.  
  
" Ok lets go!" he shouted and thousands of sand sharks rose from the dirt  
  
" 0r17 report"  
  
"raaaar girrrr glraaaaar" the tiger organoid said from the turquoise sand shark.  
  
" Billy's stuck in the well oh no!!!"  
  
UHH WRONG STORY  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
" ok put a search team on the north side of the blitz base and keep the front in deep watch we don't want anyone leaving."  
  
  
  
"roaaarr raarr glraaaar"  
  
  
  
"Oh no get all forces on the top sector ,the line is back!!!" bit shouted so loud that the TV shook.  
  
  
  
"Oh wait that's just my shadow"  
  
The zoids fell.]  
  
All of the sudden the door to the base opened and 200 iron Kong's stepped out of the base  
  
"This is Harry champ blitz gang protection captain…. What do you want!!!" the man in the blue Kong said.  
  
"Weir here for the liger zero!!" bit responded.  
  
"You'll have to kill us first"  
  
The back off the iron Kong's opened up and packs of buster missiles came out. Missles fired out of the packs and killed like five sand sharks.  
  
"Ha you call that an attack eat this you never survive my gang of organoids" just then out of nowhere tons of sand stingrays popped from behind. 2000 teris's pop up above.  
  
  
  
BRSHHHH POWWWW CLANG!!! BOOM  
  
"hey black stop it with the sound effects I think they can imagine them" bit says to me  
  
OK  
  
Each group of zoids fired thousands off misses. Every Kong but the blue one was destroyed.  
  
  
  
" Oh shit" Harry said and ran toward an opening in the force  
  
Luckily there were buried ruins there and the blue kong fell in it.  
  
"7m23 take over that Kong, nice and rare ohh should sell for bout 20000000 kems. Ok let's move see any rare zoids in the base take em over, but the liger zero is mine!" bit ordered the group  
  
  
  
end of chapter 2 


	3. missoin1 end

I think I finally got rid of the line and oh yeah if u hasn't guessed bit owns an organoid gang the number then letter than number dudes are organoids. Ok now there going into the base lets go!! …. Ahh the line!!!!! ……………………………  
  
  
  
  
  
The organoids were tacking over tons of rare zoids and self-destructing there wimpy ones. Bit was still searching for the liger zero.  
  
"Were the hell is it. It has to be around somewhere" his black tiger broke through 30 walls till they finally found it.  
  
" You would have thought there would have been a room between all those walls but no we had to save funding sheesh. O well at least we finally found it"  
  
"well you still have to take it from us" a voice from inside the liger said  
  
"Names James telkon verano shemeta kalbeara III I am the leader of the blitz gang you can just call me Jamie." The Pilate said "now die!!"  
  
The battle between them went on for hours.  
  
" You are a great fighter" bit said "but I have the advantage 1o1.1 now!!! " bit shouted  
  
Just then an organoid flew inside of the liger zero. The organoid zapped Jamie into the liger.  
  
" I just need a little revenge on my employer you'll be free in 25 years" bit said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit gave the liger zero to the red comet (hehe). Although she did not know that the liger was now possessed by Jamie t,v,s,k,3 was possessing it. She returned the organoid 0.o.0 and the organoid gang left  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
lousy way to end right not over this is only mission 1 hehe tell me what you think 


End file.
